


Christmas Lights

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is curious about the meaning of Christmas and its traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

            "Dean?" Castiel said, curiously. Dean looked up from the book Sam had left him poring over.

            "What's up, Cas?" he asked, grateful for the interruption.   

            "Will you please explain Christmas to me?" Cas asked quietly. "It is all over the television right now. But in all my years of watching humanity, I have never understood what it means. It seems to mean so many different things." Dean clapped the book closed and sat back in his chair, running his hand over his hair.

            "Well…it kinda does, Cas. I mean, some people believe probably what you expect, celebrating the birth of Jesus."

            "But Dean," Cas interrupted. "Jesus was not born in December. The evidence-" Dean held up a hand to cut him off.

            "I dunno, man. You know me, I never believed in any of that until you came along, and now I dunno exactly what I believe. I'm just passin' on the message." Castiel nodded.

            "Please, continue. What else does Christmas mean?" he asked.

            "Well, some people just like presents. Trees. Family. Some people don't celebrate at all. Some celebrate different holidays. I can't really tell you what it means, Cas, because it's different for every family, every person really." Cas sat in silence for a minute, his brow furrowed.

            "Can you tell me what Christmas means to you, Dean?" he asked. Dean chuckled, causing the look of confusion to deepen on Cas' face.

            "Sorry, man, sorry," Dean said. "I don't mean to laugh. It's just…Christmas…well, it wasn't always a thing for us, you know? Usually we were hunting. Demons don't wait just because a couple of kids want a tree and some presents. When Sammy and I were too young to be on hunts, we were usually on our own." he shrugged. "Never really let myself get attached to Christmas, I guess. I tried to do what I could to give Sam a "normal" Christmas, whatever you want to call it, but usually that just meant stealing something so I could give him a present. A couple of years we were in places that had light displays. I tried to take him when I could." Dean's breath hitched in his chest a little bit as he remembered the look on Sam's face when he'd taken him to the light displays. He looked down at his lap for a minute before looking back up at Castiel, who was looking at him intently.

            "Dean…" he started to say before stopping himself.

            "Yeah, Cas?"

            "No, it's nothing. Please…forget, that I started to say something." Dean grinned at Cas' attempt at speaking colloquially.

            "No way, man, what is it? C'mon, tell me."

            Cas shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I was wondering…" he trailed off again. Dean kept looking at him, not saying anything as he waited for the angel to continue.

            "I was wondering…is there a light display in this town, Dean? I believe this is something that I would like to see." Dean couldn't stop himself from smiling.

            "Yeah, Cas. I saw a light display a few blocks away.  At the park. It was still daylight, so it wasn't lit up yet. You wanna go? Sam won't be back for awhile." Cas smiled one of his rare bright smiles.

            "Please, Dean. I believe it will help me to understand Christmas better." Dean shook his head, grinning widely.

            "Whatever you say, dude," he said, as he stood up and stuffed his arms into the sleeves of his jacket.

*****

            Cas looked around the lit-up pathway of the park, coloured lights arching over them, with a look of slight awe on his face.

            "Dean, this is lovely. I did not imagine a human light display could be so beautiful." Dean grinned.

            "Don't have too high an opinion of what we can do, huh?" he asked jokingly. Cas turned his head quickly to face Dean, the look of happiness fading from his face.

            "No, that isn't at all what I meant, Dean. I apologise. I only meant that-" Dean held up a hand, suddenly extremely aware of how close he was standing to the angel.

            "Cas?" he said when he was sure Castiel wasn’t about to continue his line of thought. Cas cocked his head to the side inquisitively. "Shut up." Castiel opened his mouth slightly but seemed to think better of it and closed it again, instead turning to look at the lights. He was a few paces ahead of Dean, who stepped forward to sling an arm around Cas' shoulders.

            "Cas, I didn't mean you couldn't talk at all, okay? I just meant you don't have to apologise. I know what you meant. I was messing with you, buddy, okay?" Cas looked sideways at Dean, his blue eyes shining in the bright Christmas lights.

            "Thank you, Dean." he said. Dean smiled again, his expression fading slightly when he realised Cas' eyes kept flickering away from his own to look at…the ground? Dean's chest? He wasn't sure. His hand slid from Castiel's shoulders to his arm as he turned him slightly to face Dean head-on.

            "Cas, is everything okay?" he asked, his tone clearly confused. Cas huffed out a breath of what seemed like frustration.

            "Yes, Dean. I am just...considering something," Cas said slowly. Dean raised an eyebrow.

            "Alright…well…get back to me if I can give you a hand…" he said, starting to turn back towards the lights. Suddenly he felt Cas' fingers wrapping around his wrist, preventing him from turning. He turned his head to face Castiel again.

            "Cas, what the-" he started to say, but was cut off by Cas kissing him. It was slightly stilted and awkward, but there was no doubt what it was. Dean froze in shock for a moment before his body relaxed involuntarily and he began to return Cas' kiss, the hand which was not immobilised by Cas' fingers reaching forward to grip the flap of the angel's still-open trenchcoat.

            "Cas..what…" Dean said softly when they broke apart a moment later.

            "I have observed…" Castiel started, "that in these situations, kissing is also part of the tradition. It often seems desired. This is why I asked you, and not Sam, to educate me on Christmas, despite his typically more advanced knowledge of things such as anthropology. I have no desire to kiss Sam."

            "But you desire to kiss…me?" Dean asked incredulously.

            "Well, yes. I would think that is now obvious, Dean," Cas replied matter-of-factly. "And my supposition, based on your reaction, is that you were not opposed to it, although if I am mistaken I do apologise."

            "Uh, no, wouldn't say mistaken, exactly, it's just, uh…" Dean stammered. "I just, uh. I didn't know you were interested, Cas. And it's not like it's really that common for me to be with a guy. I just. Um."

            "My vessel is male. I am genderless, Dean." Cas said.

            "Well, yeah. But it's the vessel I'm kissin', Cas, since you'd burn my eyes out and all." Cas dipped his head slightly in agreement.

            "Well, Dean, I think you may safely assume that your concerns regarding my interest are unfounded."

            "Apparently," Dean mumbled, still not quite comprehending the situation in front of him. Cas looked up at him again.

            "Dean," he said. Dean licked his lips slightly.

            "Yeah, Cas?" he asked, his voice low.

            "I would like to kiss you again." The request was so matter of fact that Dean couldn't stop himself from laughing, causing Cas to smile again.

            "Whatever you want, Cas," Dean said, bringing one hand up to the back of Cas' head and bending his own head to meet the angel's lips with his own once more. 


End file.
